


radio

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: phimmy [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: Phil stays up to listen to Jimmy on his new radio show.





	radio

_play that new katy perry one_

Phil puts his phone on his chest after he hits send on a text. His eyes drift shut for the indeterminable stretch of time before he feels it vibrate against his skin. 

He opens his eyes to read Jimmy’s reply. 

_lester, it’s past your bedtime_  
_also this is not your personal request line_

Phil grins. _yah it is bc i said so and i’m king of the universe now_

_damn did the vote happen while i was napping or something?_

_no vote. It was a military coup. me and the houseplants staged it._

_all those years of you accidentally grabbing them with your bare hands really gave those cacti the bloodlust didn’t it_

Phil doesn’t rush to reply because he can hear the song coming to an end and he has a good feel now for when it’s transitioning back to Jimmy for a chat break. 

It’s still a rush of pride to hear his boyfriend’s voice on the radio, even if it is late at night when not as many people are listening. He’s struggling a little himself with the whole staying awake thing, but there’s no reason he shouldn’t try. He doesn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, and he really is proud. He’ll wait up until Jimmy gets home if he can.

It’s one of those times when having a job like youtube comes in quite handy. It’s generally better for Phil if he’s up in the morning to reply to emails at normal-people times and he does have at least a meeting or two a week. But he can afford to sleep in with Jimmy as they both adjust back to the semi-nocturnal existence that came so naturally during university. 

“... and next up, the favourite of my favourite, here’s one off of Muse’s new album-” 

Phil’s stomach does a pleasant flip. Is it ridiculous how Jimmy still makes him feel like this after so many years? They were just kids back then, when they met - he’d have never thought they’d end up where they are now, with Phil’s youtube doing so well and Jimmy’s voice floating through the airwaves into millions of homes. Or at least, keeping some insomniacs company right now. 

He feels his phone jump to life again and looks at his latest message. 

_It’s not katy but hope that’ll do ya_

Phil smiles. He can just hear Jimmy’s voice speaking the words. 

_it’ll do :)_

-

He’s as good as asleep when Jimmy finally crawls into bed, but the first touch of cold toes is enough to perk him up. He opens his eyes and reaches out with grabby hands to pull Jimmy in nice and close.

“Mm, Jimmy Bean,” Phil coos, nuzzling into his threadbare t-shirt. He smells like Jimmy, and just a little bit like the tube and late-night London.

Jimmy chuckles and doesn’t even chastise Phil for his weird as fuck early morning terms of endearment. “Can’t believe you stayed up, you nutter,” he murmurs, brushing Phil’s fringe off his forehead and kissing his temple. “You can’t do that every time, yeah?”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Phil reminds him. “I’m king, remember?”

“Must’ve forgot.”

“You were busy being a badass radio host, so I forgive you.”

Jimmy chuckles again. “You’re gonna give me a big head, mate.”

“Nuh uh, too tired,” Phil mumbles. His eyes are already falling closed again. “I’d fall asleep down there and then you’d—”

Jimmy snorts. “Not like that!”

“I’ll do it in the morning,” Phil promises. “Like a… groupie?”

“Don’t think radio presenters have groupies, not even the most famous ones, which I’m definitely not.”

“Well, you have one,” Phil says, reaching his hand down into Jimmy’s pants just to prove a point. “Get over it.”

Jimmy just laughs and kisses Phil’s forehead and Phil pulls his hand out of Jimmy’s underwear and drapes his arm over his waist. “I’m real proud of you, you know that right?”

Jimmy nods. Phil can’t say for sure but he’d bet he’s smiling, too.

“I get so nervous when I know you’re listening,” Jimmy says sheepishly, burying his face in Phil’s hair.

“What? Why?”

“Mm, dunno. Want you to think I’m cool, I reckon.”

“I always think you’re cool,” Phil whispers. 

“Mate, you’re easy,” Jimmy says. The words ring pleasantly in Phil’s ears, swimming in his sleepy, sleepy mind. He likes the sound of them, likes to hold them close and let them just repeat in circles. Jimmy’s voice is so lovely and deep and he’s touching Phil now, stroking his hand over Phil’s bare back in that way he just likes to do sometimes. 

Phil snuggles deeper into it. He wants to wrap himself up in Jimmy like a blanket right now. Jimmy will probably work it out eventually, that Phil isn’t used to falling asleep alone and that’s one of the reasons Phil keeps trying to wake up. Things just don’t feel right until he’s got Jimmy beside him in bed, whispering nonsense and always with his hands on Phil. 

Jimmy will probably tease Phil when he does put it together, but it’ll be the nice kind of teasing that Phil doesn’t mind all that much. He smiles at the thought of it, and presses a kiss to whatever bit of Jimmy is closest. “Night night, rock star.” 

“You’re daft and I love you,” Jimmy says back. “Now go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr here!](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/183872695570/radio-philjimmy-co-written-by-alittledizzy-and)


End file.
